vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Namor (Marvel Comics)
|-|Namor= |-|Phoenix Force Namor= Summary Namor the Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Debuting in early 1939, the character was created by writer-artist Bill Everett for Funnies Inc., one of the first "packagers" in the early days of comic books that supplied comics on demand to publishers looking to enter the new medium. Initially created for the unreleased comic Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, the Sub-Mariner first appeared publicly in Marvel Comics #1 (Oct. 1939) – the first comic book from Timely Comics, the 1930s–1940s predecessor of the company Marvel Comics. During that period, known to historians and fans as the Golden Age of Comic Books, the Sub-Mariner was one of Timely's top three characters, along with Captain America and the original Human Torch. Everett said the character's name was inspired by Samuel Taylor Coleridge's poem, "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner". Everett came up with "Namor" by writing down noble sounding names backwards and thought Roman/Namor looked the best. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly 2-A or Low 1-C Name: Namor McKenzie Origin: Marvel Comics, Marvel Mystery Comics #4 (Is one of Marvel's first superheroes and first anti-hero) Gender: Male Age: 90 years old Classification: Half-Human/Half-Atlantean Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Water Manipulation (Demonstrated after stealing the power of Hydroman), Electricity Manipulation (Can transmit electric currents through his body), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Same as before but to a much higher degree, plus Interstellar Travel, Cosmic Pyrokinesis, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 4), Temporal Manipulation, Telepathy and Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Comparable to The Thing, and has competed with the Green Hulk multiple times) | At least Solar System level (Much stronger than his base), possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Matched the Scarlet Witch. Has 1/5 of the Phoenix Force) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Has consistently kept up with the Black Panther). Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (Flew from sea to space) | Massively FTL+ combat speed (Scaling from Thor) Lifting Strength: Class M (Capable of lifting and throwing water-filled ocean liners) | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high, especially in the water. | Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Poseidon's Trident and a horn that can summon sea creatures of the deep. Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled businessman. Is a member of the Illuminati) Weaknesses: He gets weaker if he is not sufficiently hydrated. | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could force the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | Phoenix Force Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1